Blog użytkownika:Aisha Niagaru 1/W Gnieździe Wojny
Ciemne łuski nie wtapiały się dobrze w piasek. Ani w tłum. Jednak to one były najlepszym szpiegiem tego miasta. Oczy o dziwacznym, fioletowym odcieniu potrafiły wyłowić najdrobniejszy szczegół, zarówno ciała, jak i duszy smoka. Wypomnieć każdy błąd. Nazwać po imieniu każdego wroga i przyjaciela. Mimo, że posiadacz tych zdolności był mały, wątły, nie miał broni, był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych smoków. Debris skuliła się na podwyższeniu przy barze. Potrzebowała go, żeby w ogóle sięgać ponad blat. Stała na nim szklanka napoju o kolorze złota, niemal tak ciemnego jak jej łuski. Sięgnęła do niego, aby wypić łyk. Czekała. - Kto dzisiaj, mała? - spytał barman, czyszczący w pobliżu szklanki. - Nie twoja sprawa - odparła twardo smoczyca. - I nie nazywaj mnie mała. - Ha! Jasne, pani szpieg. Nie chcę stracić stałej klientki - zaśmiał się smok. - Nie stracisz, Czarnooki - mruknęła pod nosem Debris, lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Bar był ciemny i zadymiony. Było to skutkiem częstych jatek, zakładających użycie dużej ilości ognia. Małe drzwi były umieszczone w ścianie po prawej, stał przy nich bladoszary Lodoskrzydły. Farbauti, brutalny wojownik wygnany ze swojego królestwa za krwawe występki. Teraz pełnił rolę ochroniarza - czytaj: wszczynającego bójki - w barze Pod Czarną Chmurą. Obecnie chyba wypatrywał następnej ofiary. Nigdy nie był klientem Debris, ani przedmiotem zlecenia, więc nie wiedziała o nim tyle co o niektórych. Jednak doskonale rozpoznawała na przykład Ostrze, zabójcę na zlecenie. Musiała się dowiedzieć o nim tyle, ile dała radę. Dostarczyła wiadomości poprzedniego dnia. Z tego, co się orientowała, dzisiaj miał zostać zabity. Kolcem jadowym, jak wywnioskowała z postawy swojego klienta. O nim też wiedziała sporo, już z samego najprostszego kontaktu przy zlecaniu zadania. Była naprawdę dobra w obserwacji. Odwróciła głowę, kiedy ktoś wszedł do baru. Dostrzegła ciemnoczerwone łuski i srebrny pancerz, czarne rogi i okrutne spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu. Ziemia pod jego szponami dymiła. Podpalacz, postrach Areny Nieboskrzydłych. Jej następny klient Kiedy smok szedł przez bar, odsuwano mu się z drogi. Jakiś pijany smok popełnił ten błąd, że rzucił w niego butelką ze śmiechem. Normalna sytuacja dla tego miejsca, ale Podpalacz chwycił go za szyję i przetopił ją na wylot. Po tej sytuacji nawet pijacy trzymali się z daleka. Podpalacz doszedł do baru i machnął łapą, a bar na powrót wypełnił się gwarem, jakby nic się nie stało. Czarnooki spojrzał na Podpalacza ze słabo skrywaną niechęcią. Wziął jednak kamienną szklankę i był gotów nalać do niej trunku, ale Nieboskrzydły spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Nie zabawię długo - powiedział głosem brzmiącym jak syk płomieni. - Jasne - mruknął Czarnooki i pośpiesznie odszedł. Debris spojrzała na Podpalacza. Przy takim smoku nie należało się zachowywać zuchwale, ale taka postawa mogła zapewnić jej uznanie. Nie zostanie skrzywdzona, ponieważ była mu potrzebna. Warto więc spróbować. - Trochę ci to zajęło - powiedziała do Nieboskrzydłego. - Słońce już dawno przekroczyło zenit. - Miałem sprawy do załatwienia - stwierdził smok, mierząc ją spojrzeniem. - Poza tym mogę przychodzić, kiedy mi się podoba, nie twoja to sprawa. - Jasne - odparła bez cienia strachu - ale jeśli nie chcesz stracić moich usług... - To wykonam je sam - dokończył za nią. - Nie jesteś jedynym szpiegiem, mała. Och, na czwarty księżyc poplamiony krwią, czy można przestać ją tak nazywać?! - Nie jestem mała - warknęła smoczyca. - Po co ci ja, skoro sam jesteś szpiegiem? Wierzyła mu. Czemu miałaby nie wierzyć? Ci, którzy wyróżniali się najbardziej, byli do tego najlepsi. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że mogliby się do tego nadawać. - Rzecz w tym - powiedział Podpalacz spokojnym głosem, choć jego ogon ślizgał się po podłodze, pozostawiając ciemne ślady - że chcę cię sprawdzić. Sprawdzić to miasto. Jeśli mnie zawiedzie - rozejrzał się pogardliwie dookoła - będę zmuszony odejść z jego popiołów. - Ah, tak... - mruknęła Debris. - Czyli grozisz War's Den? - Można tak powiedzieć - odparł smok. - Chcesz ocalić tę mieścinę, powiedz mi, co wiesz o tutejszych smokach. Szpieg, który się tu wychował, musi to wiedzieć najlepiej. - Jasne. Kiedy? - spytała bardziej oficjalnym tonem smoczyca. - Najwcześniej, jak się da - Podpalacz odsłonił zęby. - Będę czekać przy oazie. - Oczywiście. Debris zsunęła się z podwyższenia i wyślizgnęła się z baru. Większość smoków ucichła, kiedy Podpalacz szedł za nią, ale ona już tego nie słyszała. Wyszła na jasne słońce i przemknęła do najbliższej uliczki. Nie miała wiele do roboty. Znała tu każdego smoka. Mogła powiedzieć o nim praktycznie wszystko. Teraz musiała jedynie ostrzec tych, których trzeba. Nienawidziła tego miejsca. Nie czuła potrzeby go chronić. Ale nie była też zła. Ostatnio dwójce smoków wykluły się smoczęta. Inni wzięli ślub. Ktoś spotkał się z bratem, który od lat był uważany za zmarłego. Nawet w tym mieście, nazwanym od największego cierpienia w Pyrrii, pełnym zabójców i okrutników, była jakaś radość. Niewielka i specyficzna, to prawda, ale była. Może Debris sama jej nie znała, ale wiedziała, że będzie ją chronić. Że wszystkich sił. Pierwsze, co zrobiła, to weszła do swojego domu. Blada była w pracy, Kaktus siedział nad zapiskami. Jej rodzice. - Tato... - mruknęła Debris. - Musimy pogadać. Opowiedziała mu o zleceniu Podpalacza, i o jego groźbie. Nie spodziewała się, że ojciec, pokojowy i przyjazny, coś z tym zrobi. Był jednym z niewielu dobrych smoków w War's Den. Debris za to go szanowała. Chciała po prostu, żeby wiedział. Resztę musiała wziąć we własne szpony. Jej następnym celem było Miejsce. Ten dom o oknach zabitych deskami nie miał innej nazwy. I to tam mieszkali ci, którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia. Miasto dawało im wodę i jedzenie, cokolwiek by robili. Było jedynym, wobec czego byli lojalni. Byli także raczej wrogo nastawieni do młodej szpieg. Tym bardziej musiała się postarać. Zapukała i podała hasło - podsłuchane już wiele lat wcześniej - po czym weszła do środka. Uderzył ją zapach krwi. Wszystko tu było nią przesiąknie. Drewniana podłoga straciła dawną, jasną barwę na rzecz ciemnego karminu. Niepokojące plamy zdobiły ściany. Na samym środku stała dawniej pewnie jasna sterta piasku. I to było wszystko, oprócz oszałamiającej ilości smoków. W większości były to Piaskoskrzydłe. Niektóre z nieopatrzonymi od dawna ranami. Niektóre bez kończyn. Niektóre po prostu małe, bezbronne i przerażone. Nikt się nie śmiał. Nikt nie opowiadał żartów. Całe Miejsce było przesiąknięte cierpieniem. Debris zobaczyła jeszcze obgryzione kości, i kawałki mięsa zwierząt, których nie dało się upolować na pustyni. To znaczy, że było zaopatrzani w jedzenie. To dobrze. Kolejna motywacja do obrony miasta. Tak, Debris im współczuła. To było okrutne, życie, jakie musieli prowadzić. Ale nie miała czasu na okazywanie tego. Nie była fanką okazywania emocji. Preferowała trwać bez uśmiechu, bez łez i bez krzyku złości, jedynie z tą samą powagą, obserwując, czekając, aż pojawi się ktoś zrozumie. Aż pojawi się ktoś, kto nie będzie się śmiał z dziwnych łusek i zachowania. A także nie będzie zły i brutalny, tak jak Podpalacz, oczywiście. Smoczyca potrząsnęła głową, aby skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Akurat teraz nie mogła się nad tym zastanawiać. Wspięła się na stertę piasku aby każdy mógł ją zobaczyć i usłyszeć, i zawołała: - Hej! Wszyscy, proszę mnie posłuchać! Zwróciły się na nią wszystkie oczy. Większość smoków poczułaby się raczej niekomfortowo, gdyby spoczął na nich wzrok grupy zakrwawionych, kontuzjowanych smoków, których samo życie nienawidzi. Jednak Debris nie miała z tym problemu. - War's Den jest waszym domem, tak? - mówiła dalej. - Odpowiedzcie mi! - Tak, smoczyco - usłyszała niski, szorstki głos zza pleców. Nie odwróciła się. Czekała, aż to on tu podejdzie. - Dzięki temu miejscu żyjemy. Dlaczego nas o to pytasz? Miała rację. Mówca pojawił się w jej polu widzenia. Ogromny Nocoskrzydły, o niemalże całkiem stopionych łuskach na całym ciele. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do kotła z lawą. Oddychał chrapliwie, ponieważ paskudna blizna wyniszczyła mu pysk i zamknęła nozdrze. Zdawało się, że nie powinien w ogóle żyć. Może tak było. Może jego serce nie biło, a on tylko trwał tu, istniejąc na przekór wszystkiemu. Debris przyglądała mu się, kiedy ją mijał. Nie wzbudzał respektu w innych smokach. Nie bały się go. Ale pozwalały mu mówić. Nie był tu odpowiednikiem przywódcy. Zajmował takie samo miejsce jak wszyscy inni. Najwyraźniej tylko chciał, aby ona uważała go za władcę. Jednak nie udało mu się. - Ktoś chce zniszczyć to miasto - odparła Debris. - Nieboskrzydły o płonących łuskach. Nazywa się Podpalacz. Wielu z was nie da rady przed nim uciec. Jeśli więc chcecie ochronić siebie i to miasto, będziecie musieli o nie walczyć. Nagle przed Debris wytoczyło się małe smoczę. Na jego pysku widniało absolutne przerażenie. Był to mały Piaskoskrzydły, ale o dziwnym odcieniu łusek i kształcie głowy. Ciemnozielone oczy wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały z nich pocieknąć łzy. - Czy my umrzemy? - spytało bez ogródek smoczę. Mierzyli się spojrzeniem. Debris już wcześniej to zauważyła, ale starała się nie dopuścić tego do siebie. To był jej błąd Niektóre z tych smoków nie czuły się na siłach walczyć. Oznaczało to dla nich śmierć. Były zbyt słabe, zbyt przestraszone lub po prostu inne, żeby walczyć. Były gotowe spłonąć razem z tym miastem. Chciały tylko widzieć, czy stanie się to dziś. - Jak masz na imię? - spytała Debris zamiast odpowiedzi. - D-dlaczego? - wyjąkał się smoczek. - Po prostu powiedz. - J-jestem Argr - odparło smoczę. - Dobrze. Argrze - mówiła Debris - to zależy tylko od ciebie. Tak, właśnie od ciebie. Te smoki znasz bardzo dobrze. Jeśli powiesz im, że nie chcesz ginąć dziś, jako smoczę, na pewno to uszanują. Pomogą. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie tylko Miejsce, ale całe War's Den spłonie. Jego los leży w twoich szponach. Miała nadzieję, że to, co robi ma sens. Miała nadzieję, że właśnie nie wydała wyroku na to miasto. Ale nie. Udało się. Argr wspiął się na piach obok niej i powiedział drżącym głosem: - J-ja nie chcę tutaj umierać. Chciałbym mieć szansę normalnie żyć. Niektórzy z was też na nią zasługują. A niektórzy nie chcą w ogóle żyć. W takim razie zgińcie godną śmiercią. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć. Liczę na was. Zapadła cisza. Argr przesuwał wzrokiem po wszystkich smokach Miejsca. Podnosiły się powoli. Byli gotowi. Słowa smoczęcia wystarczyły. - Możesz to zrobić - powiedział Nocoskrzydły. - Możesz na nas liczyć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach